Integrated circuits often include multiple circuit arrangements or components to achieve different functions, such as execution units, memory arrays, and signal decoders, for example. Two or more of these components can operate at different supply voltages and signal levels. For example, execution units may require higher supply voltages and signal levels relative to signal decoders. When components operating at different voltage supplies communicate with each other, the signals can create static currents in integrated circuits. Voltage level shifters can be used in these systems to permit components operating at different voltage supplies to communicate with each other without (or with less) static currents.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.